Black out
by Waders
Summary: Session 1 : Entrez votre nom et votre code. Erreur 784. Panne système, conversion annulée, veuillez rééditer les informations nécessaires. Erreur. Blackout. Part I, ID 65G324 alias Near.


Titre : Black out. Part I

Auteur : Waders, à vot' service !

Raiting : Jamais fait si bas, là. K ? T ? (dit celle qui confond toujours K et T)

Genre : Je dirais... Général. Pour ne pas changer, ouais ! (Pour part II je pourrais à la limite mettre romance... mais ça me dépasse toujours...)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note 1 : **Warning **! **Contient des spoils à partir du tome 8 !**

* * *

La première fois que Near avait parlé à Light Yagami, il l'avait aussitôt trouvé exceptionnel. 

Enfin. Il y a « exceptionnel » et « exceptionnel ». Juste sa voix, déjà, empreinte d'une assurance effarante, le faisait sortir du lot.

Il aurait pu être la pièce maîtresse d'une enquête comme le plus grand criminel de ce bas monde. Ou même les deux, il y avait pensé aussi.

Et puis il était intelligent, très intelligent, évidemment. Et il était parvenu très haut, saisissant la moindre opportunité – et elles se faisaient nombreuses.

« - Light Yagami...

Haut rang dans la police, notoriété importante, nouveau L... Le simple fait que cet homme était parfait provoquait des soupçons que l'ont jugeaient aussitôt de mal fondés.

Mais Near avait laissé passer, pour cette fois. Il avait raccroché le combiné et la voix de Light l'avait quitté tout aussitôt. Il était retourné à son puzzle, le résolvant à un rythme rapide et régulier. Mais ce nom n'allait pas le quitter de sitôt... Bien au contraire, mais s'efforçant de ne pas se concentrer sur un seul suspect, purement superficiel qui plus est, le temps avait continué de passer.

Puis vint Aizawa, Mogi et toutes les autres personnes de l'entourage de Yagami. Ce type était partout, et son nom revenait à chaque conversation, à chacune de ses recherches... Il avait même pensé un instant à collaborer pleinement avec lui mais non. Surtout pas, c'était la dernière chose à faire. Il ne collaborerait qu'avec une seule personne... La seule qu'on lui avait désigné dès le début, après tout.

Mais alors pourquoi tout semblait concorder vers lui ? La grande question lui était venu rapidement : Le voulait-il, lui ?

Le puzzle de Near avançait toujours, inlassablement.

Le pire de tout ça, c'étaient les quelques informations que lui avait délivré Aizawa. L et Light avaient été en contact. Et bien plus encore. Il en avait presque rit, nerveusement. C'était tellement gros... L n'avait jamais laissé qui que ce soit l'approcher de trop près et du jour au lendemain il côtoyait une demi-douzaine de policier et un adolescent que lui, Near, avait soupçonné dès les premiers instants...

C'était impossible. Si cela c'était déroulé ainsi, c'est que L l'avait voulu. Et s'ils s'étaient enchaînés l'un à l'autre, cela le confortait dans son idée qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir des doutes sur lui.

Les pièces s'empilaient les uns après les autres, aisément.

Tout ça était trop simple... Tout les éléments s'enclenchait trop facilement, tout se tournait, encore et encore sur Light Yagami, c'était trop logique pour le réfuter mais trop évident, trop à découvert pour aller jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant Near irait jusque là. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper de toute façons, ce serait à lui de trouver tous les éléments et de résoudre l'enquête.

Puis au fur et à mesure... Plus de Kira. De moins en moins. L'entité même commençait à déserter le crâne de celui que l'on appelait N. Et Yagami l'avait remplacé. Il était partout et occupait la moindre de ses réflexions, ça en était oppressant. Near avait la sale impression d'être d'une certaine façon sous contrôle, de ne pas être libre de ses propres mouvements et réflexions.

Light était fascinant.

Il régnait. Il avait l'esprit pour ça... Il captait tout son entourage.

Tout autour de lui gravitait.

Et pour le vaincre, il fallait rompre ce système. _À sa base_.

Cette gravitation... Il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était là encore une ressemblance frappante avec L. Interpol, la police, tous les hommes au service du directeur, la Wammy's house et peut-être même Light et lui-même...

L avait été le centre de leur univers. L avait été le nom sur son premier puzzle...

Ces deux êtres étaient puissants, attirants et non pas au sens vulgaire de la chose... Light Yagami et L dégageaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler une aura.

Near ne l'avait pas encore.

Mais il avait quand même compris que s'il pouvait comparer un simple étudiant au plus grand détective que la terre ait connu, il était évident qu'il n'était pas _normal_, ni exempt de toute acte criminel.

Il restait peu de pièce dans la boîte, la fin semblait arriver.

L'excitation avait vite pris Near... Un mélange de jalousie, d'appréhension et d'impatience de tout conclure d'un coup. Cet homme avait tant de choses pour lui... Ainsi avait-il rencontré L ? Alors il devait penser comme celui-ci l'avait fait en sa compagnie, reprendre toutes les constatations qu'il aurait pu faire en l'observant, car L n'avait pas pu avoir un raisonnement illogique. Il était certain que la moindre base était forcément fondée.

Alors pourquoi tout ceci s'arrêtait en queue de poisson ?

Il avait l'impression d'avoir lu la moitié d'une série policière et que d'un coup on l'en lui privait et lui demandait d'expliquer la fin.

Là où les gens normaux auraient abandonnés, là où les plus appliqués auraient soupiré, Near ne fit rien, et resta de marbre devant les dernières pièces de son jeu qui restait dans sa main pâle.

Light Yagami était Kira. C'était un fait obligé. On lui avait appris à ne pas tirer de conclusion trop vite, mais si rien n'allait à l'encontre de son raisonnement, il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas penser ainsi. Mais...

Il manquait quelque chose.

Un élément qu'il ne pouvait pas capter, sans doute. Un élément que seuls L et Light avaient eu en leur possession.

Si lui, Near, le successeur de L, avait deviné l'identité de Kira, il était évident que celui que l'on avait appelé Ryuzaki l'ai fait.

– Alors pourquoi ?

Near avait à peine soufflé la phrase, stoïque mais désabusé, immobile sur son siège.

Pourquoi L n'avait-il pas conclu ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé jusqu'au bout de son inquisition ?

– Near ?

Il leva la tête. Aizawa s'apprêtait apparemment à repartir. Abandonnant le temps de quelques minutes son occupations, il tourna le dos à son invité en faisant rouler sa chaise de bureau. Il était fatigué.

– Aizawa... J'aurais une dernière question pour vous.

– ... Je vous écoute, dit-il après un court instant.

– Combien de temps Ryuzaki et Light Yagami ont-ils enquêté ensembles ?

Aizawa réfléchit un peu puis répondit.

Near baissa la tête. Il avait compris. On autorisa Aizawa à disposer, ce qu'il fit, puis le jeune homme demanda à être seul, toujours les dernières pièces fermement serrées dans son poing.

– Light Yagami... »

Habile, intelligent, un aura spécial, une attitude de meneur...

Et son porte-pendant.

Ce n'était même plus logique, c'en était débile. L avait été bête, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Mais Near ne fera pas la même erreur. Il ne se laissera pas aveugler pas cette chose stupide que l'on appelait les sentiments et qui avaient mené quelqu'un comme L à sa perte.

Il serait celui qui poserait la dernière pièce.

* * *

Free talk :

Je me demande qui vous êtes, lecteurs, pour être venus lire quelque chose avec un résumé aussi étrange xD Qu'importe, je remercie quand même :p

J'aime pas N. Mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai bien aimé écrire dessus, aussi court que ça soit (le deuxième chapitre sera sans doute plus long, j'ai plus d'idées à caser : 3). Le prochain chapitre en question sera basé sur Light, et il y aura des spoils du tome 12, donc 'gaffe °0°.

J'ai vraiment succombé à la folie Death note, moi... Mais vous inquiétez pas. Je vais pas polluer plus que ça le fandom ! Je pense m'arrêter niveau DN à Black out et mes drabbles (à moins d'avoir l'idée du siècle, avec un grand I).

Sur ce !

A la prochaine !


End file.
